The Black Cat
by skiff of haven
Summary: Inuyasha is set tests by his father only to meet his true love in the form of a Black Cat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

The Black Cat by Skiff of Haven

Chapter 1: The Plan

There was a beautiful and prosperous kingdom where demons and humans lived together. The kingdom was ruler by King InuTaisho and his Queen Izoyai. He was considered wise and generous ruler. She was considered a beautiful and charming queen who was everything the kingdom needed. They had three handsome, intelligent, and strong sons. They loved them very much and wanted only the best for them.

InuTaisho wanted to know which of his sons was wise and clever enough to rule his vast kingdom. He decided to set his sons a task to see if they could really deal with all the different possible situations a king would come across. He wanted to make sure to leave his kingdom with a generous and kind ruler.

Sesshomaru, his eldest, had inherited his fathers looks, silver hair and golden eyes, but he was reserved in his manner just like his mother. InuTaisho knew that Sesshomaru expected to inherit everything.

Miroku, his second son, had the dark hair and purple eyes of his mother. He inherited his father's zest for life and was considered a lecher. He was constantly in scrapes because of his roving hands and lecherous ways with the ladies.

Inuyasha, his youngest son had his silver hair and golden eyes. The difference was he blended his parents in himself. He would love only one person for his lifetime according to the fates. He also had the cutes dog ears on top of his head.

InuTaisho talked things over with Izoyai. "I want only the best for our kingdom. I have decided to test our sons by sending them out to find some rare things. The last will be to find themselves a wife."

"If you think it will be the best course of action then follow it, my love," answered Izoyai.

"I want what is best for our kingdom and it has to come from our sons," said InuTaisho.

"So you will test our sons," said Izoyai. "Will it be fair to them?"

"Yes, because the final decision will be ours," said InuTaisho. "We will decide who won."

"Do not set impossible tasks," said Izoyai. "Or we will never see our sons again."

"I will not," said InuTaisho. "I just want to know my heir will be wise and strong in everything."

Izoyai sighed and agreed to the tests. She hoped InuTaisho would not be disappointed in his sons.

InuTaisho called his sons together and said, "You will agree, my sons, that I am not a young man anymore. I am thinking about retiring to the country and allowing one of you to rule the kingdom. I have thought long and hard about who should inherit and have come to the conclusion that all of you are worthy of ruling my kingdom. Therefore I have decided to set a task before you. The one of you who can bring me the best, prettiest, lively, and faithful little dog to keep me company shall take over as king of my kingdom. I promise that the one who brings me back the most beautiful dog in a year shall succeed me at once."

The three princes were greatly shocked at their father's sudden fancy for a pretty, little dog. They were also greatly surprised at the change in who would inherit the throne and rule the kingdom. Sesshomaru did not protest over the change because he felt his father was probably joking with them. Miroku and Inuyasha saw it as a chance to gain a kingdom for themselves.

The three bade their father farewell as they accepted his challenge. They were provided with gifts of silver and precious stones for their travel. They farewelled their mother and traveled to a castle outside of town.

They feasted with friends and agreed to meet again one year from the day and present their dogs. They promised to always remain friends and to share whatever good fortune each gained.

Each brother took a separate road to face what adventures lay ahead. Inuyasha as a handsome young prince knew everything a prince should know. His courage was boundless and hardly a day passed without him trying to fulfill his father's task. He bought big dogs and little dogs, every kind of dog from mastiffs to lap dogs. Every time he bought one, he was sure to see a prettier one. He would sell the ones he bought and buy new ones. He found it impossible to take all the dogs with him because one person could not take care of thirty or forty thousand dogs. He journeyed form day to day never knowing where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 2: Enchanted Encounter

One night Inuyasha reached a gloomy forest with his latest dog by his side. He did not know his way through the forest and to make matters worse, it began to thunder and pour rain in sheets. He walked along the first path he could find and fancied he saw a light. Inuyasha began to have hope of a place to stay until he realized he was approaching a castle. He thought he was dreaming and hoping the light was real and not his eyes playing tricks on him. He followed the light to the front of the castle. Inuyasha thought it was the most splendid castle he had ever seen.

The castle door was gold with ruby windows. The light was shining through the rubies and that led him through the forest. The walls were of fine porcelain in the most delicate of shades.

Inuyasha wandered around the castle and saw all the stories he had ever read pictured on the walls. He wanted to explore more, but he was soaked through and did not want to stay outside the castle any longer. He returned to the door and saw a deer's hoof hanging from a diamond chain. He wondered who could live in such a place with all this wealth displayed. 'They must be very secure from robbers,' he thought. 'What would prevent someone from taking the diamond chain and walking away.'

Inuyasha pulled the deer's hoof and immediately heard a silver bell sound from within the castle. The door flew open, but he could not see anyone just a number of hands holding torches. Inuyasha was surprised by the stillness. He felt himself being pushed forward by the other hands, so even though he was uneasy he could not help but move forward.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsusaiga, to be prepared for anything. He entered a hall paved with lapis lazuli, while two lovely voices sang, "The hands you see floating above, will swiftly your bidding obey. If your heart dreads not conquering love, in this place you must fearlessly stay."

Inuyasha did not believe he was in danger or threatened by his welcome. He allowed the hands to guide him through a coral door and along a hallway covered in mother of pearl. He glimpsed thousands of doors and saw many beautiful and precious things.

Inuyasha was stopped in a beautiful red room. The walls were covered in rubies. The bed dressed in red silk and velvet. He saw a cozy fire in the massive fireplace with a soft, plush chair pulled up beside it. The hands removed his soaked and muddy clothes. They dressed him in red velvet embroidered with gold and diamonds.

Inuyasha was pleased with the deft way the hands worked though he was occasionally startled by their sudden appearances.

When Inuyasha was clean, dry, and warm, he looked very different from the wet and weary prince who had pulled the deer's hoof. He was led to a splendid room where the walls were painted with the history of Puss in Boots and a number of other famous cats. Inuyasha studied each painting.

Eventually Inuyasha noticed a table laid for supper with two golden plates, spoons, and forks. He saw a sideboard covered with gold dishes and glasses set with precious stones. 'What wealth,' he thought.

Inuyasha was a little puzzled at who the second dinner guest would be when suddenly a dozen cats carrying guitars and rolls of music took up their place at one end of the hall. The cats set up and began to mew and strum the guitars with their claws. The music was in every possible key and eerie as well as haunting in sound.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and laughed at the comical cat musicians.

"What funny thing shall I see next?" Inuyasha asked himself in amusement. "Will they play games of cat and mouse or something else?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 3: The Cat

The door opened again to reveal a tiny figure dressed all in black with a long black veil covering its face. It was conducted by two cats wearing black mantles and carrying swords. Behind the trio was a large party of cats carrying cages full of rats and mice.

Inuyasha was astonished by what he saw. He thought, 'I must be dreaming. I am still lost in the woods and soaking wet. I really must wake from this dream.'

The black veiled figure came up to him and threw back the veil. Inuyasha saw the sweetest black cat with the most unusual chocolate brown eyes. He realized she looked very young and very sad.

In a sweet little voice which went straight to his heart she said, "King's son, you are welcome. The Queen of Cats is glad to see you."

"Lady Cat," replied Inuyasha, "I thank you for receiving me so kindly, but surely you are no ordinary pussy cat? Indeed the way you speak and your beautiful castle prove it plainly."

"King's son," said the Black Cat. "Spare me these compliments for I am not use to them. But now let supper be served, and let the musicians be silent as the Prince does not understand what they are saying."

So the mysterious hands began to bring in the supper and placed the first two dishes on the table. One contained stewed pigeon and the other fricassee of mice. Inuyasha was surprised by the sight. He wasn't sure if he could enjoy his supper if he was expected to eat mice.

The Black Cat saw his hesitation and said, "The dishes are made in separate kitchens. I did not think you would like rats and mice. Shall we begin."

Inuyasha felt the Black Cat would never deceive him. So he began to eat, he noted a pretty bracelet on the wrist on the Black Cat. It contained a portrait and he became curious about it. "May I see your bracelet and the portrait it contains?" he asked.

Inuyasha was surprised to see a representation of a young man who looked exactly like himself. When he looked up to the Black Cat's face to ask who the person was, he heard a very deep, sad, almost depressing sigh. Inuyasha feared asking about the portrait and steered the dining conversation away from all things which made the Black Cat sad.

After supper the Black Cat led Inuyasha to a room fitted with a theater. The cats put on plays and pantomimes as well as other entertainments for the two.

The Black Cat bade Inuyasha goodnight and to sleep well. The hands led Inuyasha to the room he was to stay in. Inuyasha had no idea how to begin a conversation with the hands as they helped him prepare for bed. He said nothing to the hands and crawled into bed. He pondered everything that had happened as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 4: A Year Gone

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He heard the sound of a hunt gathering outside his room. He did not know if he was invited or what to do. He felt as if he was and intruder in the castle.

The hands appeared and dressed him in hunting clothes. They led Inuyasha to the courtyard. He saw the assembled host of cats and wondered about what was going to happen.

Inuyasha was led to a wooden horse that pawed the ground and jumped just like a living hunter. He did not want to mount the wooden horse, but his objections were ignored. He found himself mounted on the wooden when the Black Cat called forth her huntsman. The huntsman blew his horn and Inuyasha followed behind the Black Cat.

The Black Cat smiled at Inuyasha and followed the huntsman on her monkey. Her monkey would take her where ever she wished to go. If she wanted to see an eagle's nest, the monkey would climb the cliff so she could look at it. There was never a happier hunting party ever held.

The Black Cat and Inuyasha dined together talking about the hunt and many other things.

She offered Inuyasha a rare drink from a gem encrusted crystal goblet. No sooner had Inuyasha finished drinking than he forgot about his father's desire for a little dog. He only thought of the Black Cat and all the amusements in her castle.

One day the Black Cat said, "Do you know you only have three days to find the little dog for your father and join your brothers? They have found lovely little dogs for your father."

Inuyasha suddenly recovered his memory and cried, "What could have made me forget such an important thing. My whole future depends upon it. I have such a short time to find a dog pretty enough to gain me a kingdom. Where would I find a horse who could carry me all that way in three days?"

Inuyasha was very upset and angry about the situation.

The Black Cat said to him, "Calm yourself, King's son. I am your friend. I will make everything easy for you. You can still stay here for a day, as the wooden horse can take you to you land in twelve hours."

"Thank you, my beautiful Cat," said Inuyasha. "Only what good will it do me to get back if I do not have a dog to take to my father."

"See here," answered the Black Cat holding up an acorn. "There is no prettier dog than this in the Dog Star."

"Oh, Black Cat, dear," said Inuyasha. "How unkind of you to laugh at me now."

"Only listen, King's son," she said holding the acorn to his ear.

Inuyasha hear a tiny voice barking. He was delighted for a dog that could be enclosed in an acorn must be very tiny indeed. He wanted to look at the dog, but the Black Cat said it would be best not to open the acorn until he was in front of the king. He was told the dog could be injured or killed if his acorn was opened before the end of the journey.

Inuyasha bowed low and thanked the Black Cat a thousand time and said good-bye quite sadly when he had to leave. "The days have passed quickly with you," he said. "I only wish I could take you with me now."

The Black Cat shook her head and sighed deeply in answer.

Inuyasha climbed upon the wooden horse and arrived first at the castle where he was to meet his brothers. They arrived soon after and stared in amazement as they saw a wooden horse in the courtyard jumping around like a hunter.

Inuyasha met them joyfully and they told him about the adventures they had. He laughed and joked with them. He was able to hide where he had bee and with who.

Sesshomaru and Miroku believed the turn spit greyhound was the dog Inuyasha was going to bring before their father. The brothers may be fond of each other, but Sesshomaru and Miroku believed they were going to be the ones there father would be leaving the kingdom to. They would each end up with half.

The next morning the three left in a chariot for the palace. The elder brothers carried their dogs in a lined basket. They were afraid to touch the dogs for fear they would break. The greyhound ran behind the chariot and was covered in mud by the time they reached the palace.

When they reached the palace courtyard, everyone crowded round to welcome them home. They went to see their father in the great hall. When Sesshomaru and Miroku presented their dogs, nobody could decide which was prettier. They were about to arrange how to divide the kingdom between them when Inuyasha removed the acorn from his pocket.

Inuyasha opened the acorn quickly. Sitting on a white silk cushion was a dog so small it could pass through a ring. Inuyasha placed the dog on the ground and at once the dog began to dance.

InuTaisho did not know what to say. It was impossible for a prettier or smaller dog to exist. Nevertheless he was in no hurry to put away his crown. He said, "I have seen how willing my sons are to grant my every wish. Therefore I propose they take another year to seek a piece of muslin so fine it will pass through the eye of a needle."

Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha were not willing to set out again, but they went. Sesshomaru and Miroku thought of it as a second chance to gain the kingdom. They left again to seek the muslin their father desired and hoped to gain a kingdom as promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 5: Another Year Gone

Inuyasha mounted the wooden horse and returned to the castle faster than when he set out. He wanted to return to his beloved Black Cat.

Every door in the castle stood wide open and every window and turret was illuminated so it was more glorious than before. The hands appeared nest to Inuyasha. They led the wooden horse off to the stables.

Inuyasha hurried in to find his beloved Black Cat. He found her asleep on a red cushion in a little basket.

The Black Cat was soon awake when she heard Inuyasha and was crying for joy at seeing him again.

"How could I hope you would return to me, King's son," cried the Black Cat.

Inuyasha petted and stroked her as he told her all about his successful journey and how he came back to ask for her help. He believed the new task would be impossible to find.

The Black Cat looked at Inuyasha and said, "I must think about what to do. Luckily there are some cats in my kingdom who can spin very well. If anything or anyone could manage it they would. I will set the task before them."

Inuyasha thanked the Black Cat and lightly kissed her paw.

The hands appeared and lit the path for Inuyasha and the Black Cat. They traveled to a long gallery which over looked the river. They stood and watched a magnificent fireworks display. They dined grandly and retired for the night.

The days passed quickly with new entertainments and amusements. The Black Cat had quite a talent for entertaining people.

When Inuyasha asked her about herself or how such a beautiful and lively cat could talk, she would only answer so not ask me about myself. Please I am not able to tell you anything. Inuyasha would set aside the question and go back to enjoying the entertainment.

Inuyasha was so happy with the Black Cat that he did not trouble himself with the task or the passing of days. Presently the Black Cat told him that the year was almost over again and he did not need to worry about the muslin. The cats had made it very well and it was ready for him.

"This time," said the Black Cat. "I will give you a suitable escort home."

The Black Cat led Inuyasha to the courtyard where he saw a superb chariot of burnished gold, enameled in flame red with a handsome driver. It was drawn by twelve chestnut horses, harnessed four abreast. Their harnesses were in flame red velvet embroidered in gold and diamonds. A hundred chariots followed, each drawn by eight horses and filled in with well dressed servants. A thousand guards surrounded the procession.

"Go," said the Black Cat. "When you appear before your father in such splendor he will surely give you the crown you deserve. Take this walnut, but do not open it until you are before him. You will find the muslin inside you asked of me."

"My lovely Puss," said Inuyasha. "How can I thank you properly for all of your kindness to me. Only tell me what it is you wish and I will give up forever all thoughts of being king and stay here with you always."

"King's son," said the Black Cat. "It shows the goodness of your heart that you should care for the feelings of a little black cat. It is good for me to hear of your caring, but you must not stay."

So Inuyasha kissed her little paw and set out. You can imagine how fast the countryside flew by. He reached the palace in half the time of the wooden horse. This time Inuyasha was late so he did not try to meet up with his brothers.

Sesshomaru and Miroku assumed Inuyasha was not coming as they displayed their muslin to InuTaisho. They were able to pass the muslin through the eye of a very large needle.

King InuTaisho sent for a very special needle from the crown jewels. The eye was so small that Sesshomaru and Miroku were very angry for everyone could see it would be impossible for anything to pass through the eye of the needle.

Sesshomaru and Miroku complained the whole quest was a foul trick when th trumpets sounded the arrival of Inuyasha.

InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were astonished at Inuyasha magnificence. Inuyasha greeted everyone and removed the walnut from his pocket. He opened it fully expecting to find a piece of muslin. Instead he found a hazelnut. He cracked the hazelnut to find a cherry stone. Everyone was looking on and InuTaisho was chuckling to himself about finding a piece of muslin in a nutshell.

Inuyasha cracked the cherry stone, by now everyone was laughing when the stone revealed a barley kernel. He opened the barley kernel to find a grain of wheat, and in the wheat was a millet seed. Inuyasha said to himself, "Dear Black Cat are you making fun of me?"

In an instant Inuyasha felt a cat's paw give him a sharp scratch and hoping it meant encouragement he opened the millet seed. From within the millet seed he withdrew a piece of muslin forty ells long with the loveliest colors and the most beautiful pattern.

When the needle was brought out, the muslin went through the eye six times with the greatest of ease. InuTaisho paled and Sesshomaru and Miroku stood silent and sorrowful. No one could deny the most marvelous piece of muslin was found by Inuyasha.

InuTaisho turned to his sons and said, with a deep sigh, "Nothing could comfort me more in my old age that to realize your willingness to gratify my wishes. Go once more and whoever, at the end of a year, brings back the most beautiful of princess shall marry her and shall inherit the throne without further delay. My successor must be married."

Inuyasha considered the kingdom his twice over, but still he went back to his chariot and surrounded by his escort, returned to the Black Cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 6: Cat to Princess

The Black Cat was expecting Inuyasha's return. She had the path strewn with flowers and a thousand brazens were burning incense to perfume the air. The Black Cat was seated on a balcony overlooking the road. She was waiting for his arrival.

"Well, King's son," said the Black Cat. "Here you are once more without a crown."

"Madam," said Inuyasha. "Thanks to your generosity I have earned one twice over, but the king, my father, is so loath to part with it and I would find it impossible to take it."

"Never mind," said the Black Cat. "It is just as well to try and deserve it. I see you must take a beautiful princess with you next time. I will be on the look out for you. In the mean time let us enjoy ourselves. Tonight I have ordered a little battle between my cats and the river rats."

So the time slipped away in even more pleasant and charming ways. Sometimes Inuyasha would ask the Black Cat how it was she could talk. "Perhaps you are a fairy," he said. "Or some one who was changed into a cat."

The Black Cat told him nothing or gave him answers that lead nowhere. Days fly by so quickly when one is happy. Inuyasha was never wanted to have thoughts about the time to go back. One evening as they sat together the Black Cat said to Inuyasha if he wanted to take a lovely princess home with him the next day he would have to do exactly as she told him.

"You must take your sword and cut off my head," said the Black Cat.

"No," said Inuyasha. "I can not cut off your head. Dear Puss how could you ask me to do it."

Tears came to Inuyasha's eyes as he begged her to ask him anything, but kill her. He asked her to set any task before him, but to spare him the pain for killing his dearest cat. Nothing he could say would alter her determination. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga ad with a trembling had, cut off the Black Cat's head. He was astonished when a lovely princess stood before him.

The door to the chamber opened to show all the kingdom's lords and ladies carrying a cat skin. They all gathered around the Princess and congratulated her on the return to her true form. They kissed her hand and promised to serve her always. She graciously accepted their congratulations and asked to be left alone with Inuyasha.

"My Prince, Inuyasha, you were right in supposing me to be no ordinary cat. My father reigned over six kingdoms. The Queen, my mother, was his only love. Her greatest passion besides my father was to travel and explore. When I was born they said their lives were complete, they named me Kagome," said Kagome. "When I was a few weeks old, she obtained his permission to visit a certain mountain. She wanted to find out if the stories about the mountain were true. She and her attendants traveled past an old castle that everyone said was the fairies. Nobody has seen into it, but rumor said it was full of the most unique and beautiful fruit. The most rare and precious things."

"What happened, My Lady?" asked Inuyasha.

"My mother went to see what was in the castle. The doors were closed and would not open when knocked on. The walls were too high to climb and they had nothing to use to climb it. She became obsessed with the fairy castle and what was inside. She ordered the servants to make camp. When night came, she tried to sleep in the tent, but could get no rest. She return to look at the castle and stared at the door and what could be done to allow her to get inside. In the middle of her thoughts and very angry fairy appeared. She would give my mother what she wanted if she would give them me."

"Your mother traded you for fairy goods," said Inuyasha. "How awful."

"My mother's obsession led to me being given to the fairies. She returned home and told my father of her bargain when the dwarves came to fetch me. My father tried to fight them, but the fairies released a monster on the kingdoms. It was easier to give me up to protect the people," said Kagome. "The fairies took me away and locked me in a tower where they taught me everything I needed to know. I sat at my window and one day I saw a handsome prince. We would talk for hours. I decided I would escape the tower and join the prince. Unfortunately on the day I made my escape, one of the meanest fairies arrived riding on a dragon. The dragon ate my love and I was turned into a cat. The fairies told me who I really was and placed a curse on me. I would only regain my true form if I found someone who looked like my love and fell in love again. The courtiers became the cats you saw and the servants became the hands you felt and saw. This castle is where all of the problems began."

"You have won my love," said Inuyasha.

"And you have won mine," said Kagome. "I love you, Inuyasha and want to be with you always."

"If you will marry me, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I will be very lucky and most content."

"I will marry you, Prince Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I will be very content and happy with you."

Inuyasha led Kagome outside the castle. They climbed into an even more splendid chariot than before. The whole company followed dressed in clothes covered in precious stones. Even the horse shoes were rubies secured with diamond nails.

Kagome was as kind and clever as she was beautiful. Inuyasha was thrilled to be traveling with her.

When the company came to the castle where Inuyasha was to meet his brothers, Kagome climbed into a crystal chair with silk curtains being carried by four guards. She made sure no one could see her.

Inuyasha saw his brothers walking along the terrace each with a beautiful princess. They introduced Inuyasha to Rin who promised to marry Sesshomaru and Sango who promised to marry Miroku. They asked him where his Princess was. Inuyasha said he found something rarer, a little black cat. They laughed and asked if he was afraid of being eaten by mice. They set out for the palace each prince and princess in a splendid carriage. The last in line being Inuyasha followed by the crystal chair.

InuTaisho heard that princes were coming and asked if the ladies were beautiful. The courtiers answered they were very beautiful.

InuTaisho received the group graciously, but found it impossible to decide between the ladies. He turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Did you come alone?"

"Your Majesty," replied Inuyasha. "In the crystal chair you will find a little black cat, which has the softest paws and mews so beautifully. I assure you, you will be charmed by her."

InuTaisho smiled and went towards the crystal chair to remove the curtain. Before he could touch it the crystal shivered and split into a thousand pieces. Kagome stood before InuTaisho in all her beauty. Her dark hair flowed down her back and was crowned by flowers. Her flowing robes fell softly in waves to the floor. She saluted the King.

"Sire," said Kagome. "I came not here to deprave you of the throne you fill so worthily. I have already six kingdoms of my own. Permit me to bestow one upon you and upon each of your sons. I ask nothing, but your friendship and your consent to my marriage with your youngest son. We will still have three kingdoms left to ourselves to rule."

The King and courtiers could not conceal their joy and astonishment. The marriage of the three princes was held at once. The festivies lasted several weeks. Each couple departed for their own kingdom to live happily ever after.


End file.
